huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac
Mac is a contestant from Survivor: The Amazon, and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: The Amazon Mac began Survivor: The Amazon originally on the yellow Jaburu tribe. He formed an alliance of three with fellow alpha-males James and Brock. Despite wanting to bring in more members, but the boys were labelled untrustworthy. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the trio voted for Cheryl for being one of the elderly ladies. However, the majority alliance felt that the boys alliance was dangerous and Mac was the first casualty. He lasted 3 days. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Hoping to redeem his abysmal first appearance, Mac competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. He was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe for being 30 years of age at the time of filming. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Mac was placed on the green Ikabula tribe, along with original members Skyler and Dusk. Despite having 3 members of each original tribe, the Millenials had more power because they remained united. At their first loss, Mac, Dusk and Skyler sent home Tatianna. After an immunity win, the tribe lost during the Day 15 Double Tribal Council. Mac voted with Gen Xers Gail and Tasha in order to send home Skyler as an alpha male and challenge threat. At this point, Mac made the merge. He joined the alliance of Aura, Dusk and Igor in voting for Gail at their first tribal council. However, she used an idol and with the most votes, Dimitri was sent home. He and the Millenial Men voted together at the next two tribal councils for Peter, with him going home at their second attempt. Mac used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself on Day 25. Mac made a Final Three deal with Fabian and Igor, promising each other to remain loyal. The Millenials alliance was slowly crumbling, with Aura being voted out for flipping to the Gen Xers and Mac joining forces with the Gen X trio to send home Gabe and play another idol in the process. After two idols plays and huge cracks in the alliance, Mac decided to remain loyal to the Millenials and voted with them for Patricia. However, she used an idol and he lost an ally in Jessica. This did not shake the Millenial spirit because Gail was the next voted out. The Millenial Mens Alliance then aligned with the Gen Xers to unanimously vote out Dusk before Mac blindsided Fabian. The final immunity challenge was crucial for Mac's safety. However, he lost the challenge and despite constant convincing, Mac was voted out and made the final member of the jury. The Final Three said he could not go any further because he was too much of a bold player that would have won. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Igor to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Mac is one of three castaways to improve on their original placing during Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X, the others being Peter and Patricia. **He is the only one of those three to not have originally competed on Survivor: Vanuatu. *Mac is one of three castaways to be the first and last boot of two separate seasons, the others being Bianca and Virgil. He was the first boot of Survivor: The Amazon and the last boot of Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. *Out of all the castaways during Millenials vs. Gen X, Mac holds the title for the most votes cast against him with nineteen. *Mac was originally slated to compete on Survivor NZ: Thailand, but was ultimately not chosen for the final cast. Category:Survivor: The Amazon Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways